Nonnycules
Nonnycules Summary: A boy named Nonnycules who doesn't know he is the son of Zues has to redeam him self to live up to his father. Characters: *Nonny.......Nonnycules *Oona........Oonara *Goby........Phil *Deema.....Pain *Molly........Panic *Gil...........Hades *Mr. Grouper.....Zues *Mrs. Grouper.....Hera *Ms. Grumpfish......The Faiths(Mr. grumpfish was a quad of three other sisters) *Little Fish.......The Muses(their proper names are Calliope the one with the big curly hair sticking up with the head band who i'm calling number3,Clio the one with the wired ponytail who i'm calling number2, Melompene the one with her hair down who i'm calling number4, Terpsichore the one with the wired hair who i'm calling number5, and Thalia the funny plump one who i'm calling number1) *Clam....The blue guy with wings on his feet *Vimeo - The slave. Songs: Gosple truth(1,2,3); Go the distance; Go the distance reprias; One last hope; Zero to hero; I won't say I'm in love; A star is born Triva: this story is a bubble guppies version of the disney movie Hercules; this is the first time the little fish gets an important part and sings; first time gil gets to be the bad guy;this is the second story made by the A C Lyrics Creation group. Story: There was a vase with Nonny's head on a musculer body. Narerator dude:long ago in the far away land of ancenit Grece there was a golden age of powerful gods and exstrodenary heros. And the greatest and strongest of all heros is the mighty Nonnycules! but what makes a true hero, ah that is where our story- the dude gets cut of. number1:Will you listen to him! He's making this sound like some Greak tradgaty! number5:Lighten up dude! number3:we'll take it from here darling! Narrarator Dude:You go girls. Music starts playing. number3:We are the Muses, Godess of the arts and proclaimers of heros. number5:Heros like Nonnycules. number1:Honny! You mean Hunkcules! Woo-hoo, i'll like to make some sweet music with him! number3:Our story! Begins actually long before Nonnycules was born, many eons ago. The Muses:AHH! number3(singing):Back when the world was new! number1 was a little late but she caught up with them. number3(still singing):The planet Earth was down on it's luck!Everywhere gigantic bruts called Titans ran a muck! number1:It was a naassty place! There was a mess wherever you step! number3:There choas rained and earthquaks and volcanos never slept! number1(kinda screaming):Whoo say it girlfriend! The Muses:And then along came Zues! number3:He hurled his thunderbolt!!! The Muses:He zapped! number3:Locked those sucker in a volt! The Muses:They're trapped!!!!And on his own stopped choas in his TRACKS!!!!And that's the Gosple Truth!The guy was too type A to just relax!!!!!! number2:And that's the world's first dish! number1(talking):yeah baby! Number5:The mighty Zues was still in his youth! The Muses:Thou honny it may seem im'possble, That's The Gosple Truth!!!!! On Mt. Bubbleimpas life was neet and smooth and sweet! varmooth!!AAHHH!!!!!! thou honny it may seem im'possible, that's the Gosple Truth!!!!!!!AAHHH!!!! OOHH!!!!! On the top of Mt. Bubbleimpas is what in Baltimore the school but on a mountine and is called Mt.Bubbleimpas. There, a magical place full of god carbs and lobsters and godess crabs and lobsters. They came there to see Zues and Hera's new baby son. Hera:Meet our new baby boy, Nonnycules. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories